High functional cosmetics such as essence, eye cream, antiaging and antiwrinkle agents and so on are expensive and small in the packing unit. Therefore, an existing cosmetics container accommodating the cosmetics is substantially compact in size and is simply constituted by a container body and a cover. In use, the cosmetics are got on hands through an outlet hole of the container and are applied on a skin. However, this has problems of difficulty in regulation of the amount of discharge of cosmetics and loss of the expensive cosmetics as much as the cosmetics are got on hands and are wasted.
For the purpose of overcoming these problems, a spuit-type cosmetics container which enables cosmetics to be extracted on a spuit basis and applied on a skin has been developed and spread.
As shown in FIG. 5, a conventional spuit-type cosmetics container 10 includes a container body 20 in which cosmetics are accommodated, and a spuit 30 which is provided to be inserted in the container body 20 and seal the container body 20.
The container body 20 has a male screw 21a formed on the outer circumference of an opening 21 and screw-coupled to the spuit 30. The spuit 30 includes a cap 31 having a female screw 31a formed to correspond to the male screw 21a, a spuit pipe 33 which is coupled to the cap and is introduced into the container body 20 through the opening 21, a push button 35 formed on the top of the cap 31, and an elastic member 37 such as a spring provided between the push button 35 and the cap 31.
However, this conventional spuit-type cosmetics container 10 has a problem of troublesome and inconvenient manipulation for use since a user has to couple the spuit 30 to the container body 20, push the push button 35 once, turn the spuit 30 to be separated from the container body 20, and push the push button 35 again.
In addition, since a certain user pushes the push button 35 before the spuit 30 is completely coupled to the container body 20 in order to quickly suck the cosmetics accommodated in the container body 20 into the spuit pipe 33, there is another problem of insufficient collection of cosmetics in the spuit pipe 33.